1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to a wireless transceiver.
2. Background Art
Multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) is a wireless communications technology that simultaneously uses multiple spatial sub-channels formed between multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas to transmit signals between wireless transceivers.
Accordingly, precise real-time control of radio settings in the wireless transceivers is needed to efficiently receive and recombine received signals into information signals. For example, real-time control is needed of gain stages, filter bandwidths, and power-up/down functions of radio components of the wireless transceiver.
Conventional wireless transceivers provide a degraded ability of real-time radio control. This degradation becomes even more stringent when more than two transmitter and/or receiver radio units are used in the wireless transceiver.
Therefore, an improved approach to the real-time control of radio components in wireless transceivers, and particularly in MIMO wireless transceivers, is needed.